


Just the Two of Us

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, KORALIE!!!, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Kenric and Oralie lament their situation.
Relationships: Councillor Kenric/Councillor Oralie (Keeper of the Lost Cities)
Kudos: 10





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested this on Tumblr and... I'm a bit of a sucker for Koralie. So I had to. More Koralie in the future, because I have a few prompts for them and love them.

"I'm so tired of this."

Oralie glanced up at Kenric, frowning. "Tired of what?"

"I'm tired of hiding this," he said, "I love you, Oralie. It's stupid that I can't love you, just because we're councillors."

Oralie went quiet. It _was_ stupid, yes, but it had been a rule since the days of the Ancients. There was nothing the two of them could do to change that. She said as much to Kenric. Though she _did_ love him, too. He was such a sweet guy, handsome too... His heart was hers, she knew it. And hers was his.

But it couldn't be. It shouldn't be.

At this point, she was fairly surprised that nobody had noticed, or called them out on it all.

She crossed the room and wrapped her arms tightly around Kenric. "I love you too. But we both know that we can't do anything about it. Not without both of us resigning."

He leaned to gently kiss her forehead. "I know..."

And then he went quiet. "But... If we can stay with each other, like this..."

"Everything should be fine," she finished for him, smiling warmly.

He nodded, gently squeezing her. "Everything should be fine."


End file.
